Valentines Day
by hannahwtf
Summary: Jag vet att det var alla hjärtans dag för ett tag sen, men jag laddar upp den här ändå ;  Sasuke och Naruto firar alla hjärtans dag på sitt eget sätt


**Min allra första historia här! Hoppas ni gillar det!**

Valentines Day

"Aldrig i livet!"

"Aw! Kom igen, Sasuke!"

"Är du helt dum, idiot?"

"Snälla?"

"Som jag sa; är du helt dum, idiot!"

"Men, kom igen. Snälla?"

"Sluta innan jag slår till dig, pucko."

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto? Vad håller ni på med?" Sakura uppenbarade sig i dörren till klassrummet. Naruto vände sig mot henne med ett ledset uttryck i ansiktet.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke vägrar att…" Innan han hunnit avsluta meningen hade jag slagit till honom så att han ramlade omkull.

"Håll tyst, din idiot!" Han reste sig lika snabbt igen, som den idiot han är. Han såg sorgset på mig med de där stora, blå ögonen och jag blev tvungen att titta bort.

"Jaha." Sakura såg tvekande från Naruto till mig. "Men skynda er, festen börjar snart."

"Vilken fest?" Idioten hämtar sig snabbt.

"Alla hjärtans dag festen, hade ni glömt den?"

"Nej, men idioten här hade det," sa jag och pekade med tummen på Naruto som gav mig ett argt ögonkast.

"Hade jag inte alls!" Istället för att fortsätta diskutera med honom reste jag mig, la diskret en lapp i hans hand och gick förbi Sakura ut i korridoren. På lappen som jag skrivit stod det att jag skulle vänta på honom i hans rum.

Så fort jag kom ut från skolan hoppade jag upp i ett träd och vidare till bygganden som Naruto bodde i.

Jag hoppade upp på taket och öppnade sen ett fönster och hoppade smidigt ner på golvet i hans rum. Hans rum såg ut som ett slagfält. Det låg olika kartonger, som det en gång funnits mat i, lite överallt; mest ramen. På väggarna fanns det bilder av mig och på de flesta stod det "Besegra Sasuke!" Jag gick fram till en byrå och tittade närmare på ett kort. Det var kortet på mig, Naruto, Sakura och Kakashi-sensei. Vi hade båda varit sura den dagen. Ingen av oss hade velat ta ett kort med den andre.

Snart kom Naruto farande in genom dörren. Han flåsade som om han sprungit hela vägen. Jag log. Han skulle aldrig ha tänkt på att han kunnat hoppa mellan hustaken hit istället.

"Okej, Sasuke! Vad är det?" Jag gick mot honom med ett djävulskt leende på läpparna. Han såg osäker ut.

"Det trodde jag du visste." Jag ställde mig tätt inpå honom och särade väldigt lite på läpparna. Jag kunde se hur han svalde hårt.

"J… jag förstår inte. Du ville ju inte."

"Inte på ditt sätt," kontrade jag och kysste honom lätt på halsen. Han rös till av välbehag och jag fortsatte kyssa honom längs käkbenet, upp mot tinningen och tillbaka igen innan jag kysste hans söta lilla näsa. Sen kysste jag honom hårt och började backa mot sängen. Han öppnade munnen med ett lågt stön och min tunga slank in. Medan vi kysste varandra slank mina händer in under hans tröja för att få känna lite hud innan jag slet av honom tröjan. I gengäld drog han av mig min också.

Motvilligt slet jag mig från honom, men istället slängde jag ner honom på sängen och satte mig gränsle över hans skrev. Han rodnade häftigt och jag skrattade.

"Det är för sent att fega ur nu."

"Jag… tänkte inte… fega ur." Han låg så stilla han bara kunde när jag undersökte hans överkropp med munnen.

"Inte?" Jag slöt läpparna runt hans ena bröstvårta och gned mig mot hans skrev. Han kvävde ett stön och jag log.

Efter en kort stund satte jag mig upprätt och såg honom i ögonen en liten stund innan jag drog av honom byxorna också. Plötsligt reste han sig upp och knuffade ner mig i sängen så att det nu var jag som låg underst. Jag såg förvånat upp på honom och han flinade mot mig innan han böjde sig ner och kysste mig djupt. Medan han kysste mig kände jag hur hans händer började dra av mig byxorna, så jag lyfte på rumpan för att hjälpa honom.

Bara några sekunder senare låg vi båda i kalsongerna i Narutos säng. Han verkade inse det samtidigt som jag för han rodnade igen. Jag sträckte upp handen och smekte hans kind med fingertopparna. Han slöt ögonen och log.

"Du är fantastisk, vet du det?"

"Ja," andades jag och han öppnade ögonen igen. "Men det är du med." Jag drog ner honom mot mig och kysste honom passionerat samtidigt som jag började smeka honom utanpå kalsongerna. Han stönade i min mun och jag bet honom lätt i underläppen.

Två timmar senare låg vi i varandras armar. Naruto sov medan jag bara låg och betraktade hans söta ansikte. Det lena, blonda håret, de stora blå ögonen, den mjuka huden. Jag älskade allt med honom. Jag strök försiktigt med fingertopparna över hans kind och läppar. Hans ögonlock darrade och de stora blå ögonen tittade på mig.

"Sasuke…?" Jag log och kysste honom lätt.

"Hej sömntuta." Han log mot mig.

"Hej." Hans röst var en aning hes. "Hur mycket är klockan?" Han sträckte på sig och jag tittade på klockan som stod på byrån.

"Halv fem." Vi stirrade på varandra. _Halv fem!_ Alla hjärtans dag festen började om en halvtimme. Vi kastade oss ur sängen och letade reda på våra kläder. Så fort vi hade fått på oss våra kläder rusade vi till torget där allt skulle börja.

Vi kom fram just när allt började. Folk runtomkring oss började röra på sig för att gå till de olika stånden och titta.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Där är ni ju!" Naruto vände sig om och vinkade.

"Sakura-chan!" Jag vände mig också om och fick syn på Sakura, Ino och Hinata som banade sig fram i folkmassan.

"Vart tog ni vägen förut?" frågade Sakura när de kom fram till oss.

"Vi gick till m…" Jag slog handen för Narutos mun innan han hunnit säga något mer och log mot Sakura. Hon rodnade och jag visste att vi kunde känna oss säkra – för stunden i alla fall.

"Jag gick hem, men man vet ju aldrig vart den här idioten tar vägen." Naruto slet bort min hand och blängde på mig. Jag kände mig lite skyldig, men det var nödvändigt om vi inte ville att någon skulle få reda på att vi var tillsammans. Ino tittade misstänksamt från Naruto till mig medan Hinata rodnande sneglade på Naruto. Hon hade inte sagt till honom att hon var kär i honom, men alla förutom Naruto visste det redan.

"Hey!" Vi vände oss om allihop och fick syn på Shikamaru och Temari. De höll varandra i handen och bakom dem skymtade vi Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee och Tenten. Det ryckte i mina mungipor när jag såg att Neji höll i Tentens fingrar, beredd att släppa vilken sekund som helst.

Sakura vände sig leende mot oss. Hon hade också sett Neji och Tentens händer.

"Kommer ni?" Naruto nickade och började gå, men jag hindrade honom med en hand på hans bröst. Han såg förvånat på mig.

"Nej. Jag måste följa med den här någonstans." Hon såg tveksamt på mig, men när jag log ett av mina sällsynta leende rodnade hon igen och nickade.

"Okej. Då… ses vi, sen?" Jag nickade och hon vände sig fnittrande om till Ino.

"Vad var det där för?" Naruto såg en aning irriterad ut. Jag log slugt.

"Jag kanske ville vara ensam med dig. Det är ju alla hjärtas dag." Han rodnade generat och kliade sig i nacken.

"Oj… det tänkte jag inte på."

"Pucko." Han gav mig ett surt ögonkast men jag log och han smälte. "Kom nu." Jag tog tag i hans arm och började gå.

Vi gick i motsatt håll från Sakura och de andra så att vi inte skulle riskera att stöta ihop med dem.

Under de närmaste två timmarna gjorde vi inte så mycket annat än att gå runt och titta på alla de olika stånden. Så fort vi såg någon vi kände igen låtsades vi som om vi hatade varandra.

När vi hade gått längs gatorna i två och en halv timme slog vi oss ner på varsin stol i en liten affär som sålde glass. Det var oerhört många tjejer med sina pojkvänner där inne, men vi var för trötta för att orka flytta på oss.

När de flesta försvunnit gick Naruto för att köpa varsin glass. Under tiden tog jag upp rosorna jag hade köpt. Jag hade köpt tre röda rosor och sen knutit ihop dem med ett rött sidenband. Rosorna skulle jag sen lägga på mina föräldrars grav. Det var något jag hade börjat med för några år sen. Då hade jag alltid varit ensam på alla hjärtans dag – såklart, det hade ju alltid funnits tjejer som ville vara med mig, men jag hade alltid sagt nej.

Naruto kom tillbaka och jag la snabbt ner rosorna under bordet. Vi började äta, men efter en stund la han ifrån sig glassen och tittade ner i bordet.

"Vem är rosorna till?" Jag stannade förvånat med glassen i munnen och såg på honom.

"Huh?" Jag satte ifrån mig glassen. "De är till… ingen speciell." Han tittade upp och till min förskräckelse såg jag att han hade tårar i ögonen.

"Naruto…"

"Det är okej. Du behöver inte säga till vem. Dem är säkert till Sakura-chan." Han vände snyftande bort huvudet medan jag satt som förstelnad. Han trodde att jag hade köpt rosor till Sakura! Jag blev irriterad. Vem var det jag hade haft sex med? Jag hade väl inte blundat och inte märkt att Naruto bytt plats med Sakura? Jävla idiot!

"Naruto, lyssna på mig."

"Jag vill inte." Jag blev ännu mer irriterad och kände att jag var på väg att vända upp och ner på hela affären om vi inte gick därifrån. Jag plockade upp rosorna, gick runt bordet och tog tag i linningen på Narutos tröja.

"Du _ska_ lyssna på mig, din jävel!" De som var i affären, och det var ganska många, vände sig om och stirrade på oss. "Men inte här." Jag gick iväg, fortfarande med ett hårt tag i hans tröja.

Det var inte förrän vi kommit in i en tom gränd som jag släppte honom. Han stirrade oförstående på mig med tårar i ögonen.

"Jag sa ju att jag inte vill ha någon förklaring. Du…" Jag suckade irriterat och blängde på honom.

"Håll käft och lyssna!" Han stängde munnen igen och såg på mig. Jag suckade igen. "Såhär är det; sen några år tillbaka hade jag alltid köpt rosor och lagt på mina föräldrars grav på alla hjärtans dag. Det var därför jag köpte dem." Han stirrade på mig.

"Är det… verkligen sant?" Jag nickade. "Du… tänker inte… ge dem till… Sakura?" Jag skakade på huvudet och gick fram till honom.

"Såklart inte." Jag omfamnade honom. "Vem var det jag hade sex med egentligen?" Han blev tomatröd i ansiktet och jag skrattade lågt. "Jag älskar dig, Naruto. Du skulle bara våga glömma det, idiot."

"Jag älskar dig också, Sasuke," sa han lågt.

"Såklart du gör."

Jag böjde mig ner och la rosorna framför mina föräldrars grav. Naruto stod ett par meter bakom mig, han ville nog inte störa. Jag log för mig själv och satte mig på huk. Mina fingrar följde deras namn som var ingraverade i stenen.

"Mamma, pappa. Ni kommer inte tro det men; jag har hittat den jag vill dela resten av mitt liv med. Han är väldigt olik mig; blond och blåögd med inget annat än luft i huvudet. Han är högljudd och får alltid konstiga idéer, men trots det så älskar jag honom." Jag skrattade. "Ni skulle inte ha gillat honom. Nu måste jag gå, måste fira eftersom det här är den första alla hjärtans dag jag verkligen vill dela med någon annan än er." Jag reste mig och Naruto gick fram och ställde sig bredvid mig.

"Var inte oroliga, jag kommer att ta väl hand om Sasuke åt er." Jag såg förvånat på honom. Han vände på huvudet och mötte min förvånade blick. Ett brett leende spred sig i hans ansikte och han greppade min hand.

"Naruto…"

"Jag älskar dig, Sasuke. Jag vill att dina föräldrar ska veta det också." Jag log och drog honom mot mig.

"Jag älskar dig också… idiot." Jag kysste honom djupt och han smälte som vax i min famn.

_Mamma, pappa, tro det eller ej, men den här idioten kommer att göra mig lycklig._

**Snälla lämnar en kommentar och gå gärna in på min sida och RÖSTA om ni vill att jag ska göra Harry Potter-böckerna där vissa karaktärer läser böckerna (om ni förstår?). Det kommer att vara på svenska**


End file.
